


A Cage by any other name is still a Cage

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Borrowers - Freeform, Cages, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal Sides, Trapped, borrower!logan, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Logan is a borrower who is at human Patton's mercy, and here are a few oneshots about his life of entrapment. Requests and Prompts are welcome.





	A Cage by any other name is still a Cage

Logan leaned against the bars of the cage, letting them assist him in keeping his balance as the ground shook. By now Logan could recognize the sounds of one of the humans approaching. He crossed his arms and turned his face to the side, trying to portray through his posture that he was indifferent to the giant shadow now looming over him. 

“I brought you something.” The human’s voice rumbled softly through his bones, and Logan realized that Patton was using that quiet tone again. Logan hated that tone; though it was gentle on his ears, it also reminded him of the way one would speak to an infant. It was demeaning, and Logan felt his fists clench subconsciously.

“It’s some food.” Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw Patton hold out some bread, as if explaining that is was edible. As if Logan was too incompetent to know that. “I know you’re hungry.” 

Logan shook his head to deny the claim, despite its truth.

“You’re a horrible liar.” Patton teased. “I’ve known you far too long to be able to tell.”

Logan didn’t even dignify this with a response. He hadn’t even been here a week. This human didn’t know anything about him.

“Here.” Patton opened the cage door with an irritating squeak of the joints and set the bread down in front of him anyways. 

_ I don’t want it. _ Logan continued glaring at the wall, not looking at the human but still keeping him in his peripheral for safety. Logan knew by now that it wasn’t even worth making a break for it. Slowly the hand retreated, and the cage door once again closed. The bread remained untouched. 

“You haven’t eaten since you got here.” Patton said quietly, looking concerned. “You should eat something.” 

It was true that the hunger was gnawing away at Logan from the inside, but he refused to eat anything these humans offered him. To take their charity would just make him dependent on them. He refused to let himself become little more than a pet. And if that meant he had to starve himself? Then so be it.

“Are you thirsty?” Patton asked, leaning closer to peer in through the cage bars as he sat at the desk. 

Logan shook his head again, not trusting his parched voice to speak. A few times he had broken and taken some of the water that was left out in a dish, mocking him in this prison. It was hard to keep his body from trying to survive, but he still managed to limit his water intake as much as possible.

  
  


“...okay, looks good at least.” Logan noticed Patton checking the level of water left, regardless of Logan’s answer. Of course, why would Logan’s answer hold any weight? No one was going to listen to him regardless. The humans didn't even trust him to answer if he had drunk water, instead trusting the amount of water left as a comparison. Logan considered kicking the dish for holding a higher position of respect than him in the human's eyes.

“Just tell me if you need anything, okay kiddo?” Patton’s pitying gaze was received with a small, almost inaudible scoff. “You’re not looking too good. Try to eat something and get some rest. I’ll be back later to check on you.”

_ How reassuring.  _ Logan thought sarcastically, feeling the tremors retreat as the human once again left him alone.


End file.
